Girls Can Rock
by atheandra
Summary: Clarke is the lead singer of Bellamy's favorite band, after a disastrous first encounter, they both think they will never meet again and they are fine with it. But between Octavia's creative talents in clothes design and the group needs to settle down somewhere quiet in order to write their next hit song, things might got more complicated and personnal than they first thought.
1. Ark Music Festival

**I was just feeling like writing something totally different from** ** _Bees and Birds_** **but that story is far from over don't worry ;)**

 **Disclaimers: I only own the plot not the characters.**

 **Girls Can Rock.**

 **Chapter 1: Ark Music Festival.**

Bellamy was sweating hard and it was not due to the 95°F degrees or the sun which seemed to always find a way to his back. No, Bellamy was pretty sure the only thing getting him in that state was the scene before his eyes. How Octavia had convinced him to follow her was still a mystery to him, but anyway he was glad he did. His sister was wearing a high waist black mini short, emphases on the mini since he was pretty sure she had to buy matching underwear just to make sure they wouldn't stand out. He was greatful for the high waist part though considering she insisted on wearing a bright red crop top at least that way her navel was out of sight. And she agreed on letting her long dark brown hair down so they were covering her back a job any shirt would have normally do by itself but she designed this one with a low back hem just to piss him off he was sure.

They were at the Ark Music Festival which he hoped would be a small town thing but it really wasn't. The place was crowed, loud music everywhere, and a lot of men who were eyeing his little sister. Earlier that day when they were waiting in line to get in, one of them had put his hand on Octavia's ass and sufficient to say he would probably not try anything like it for the time being. Bellamy didn't even have the time to move that the man was already ass deep in the dirt floor his hand over his softer place, and Octavia was back in the line with a proud look on her face.

"Put your hand on my body without permission and I'll return the favor" she told her brother.

The favor appeared to be quite painful if the look on the man's face was any indication. Never the less, Bellamy still didn't like his baby sister being eyed by the crow of hormonal and slightly drunk male in view. And was debating with himself whether it would be safer to just drag her out of here or to try to force her to wear his shirt over her clothes since it was a lot longer than what she was wearing, short included.

"Oh come on Bell, it's the weekend, let loose, have fun, look at all those girls instead of the cave men." She was trying to get him to enjoy the festival but so far she was out of luck.

"How about we go see..." She took a minute to look at the program and smiled wildly at him. " _High on Mount Weather_ is playing on stage C." She knew if that wouldn't get him to relax nothing would.

"Okay, where is the stage C?" he asked her and after a minute of waiting he took the map in his own hands.

Of course they got lost into the crowd and turned around several times but after a solid half hour they finally found the big C written on the back of one of the stages. By the time they got to the front the set had already started but for the first time since they left home he was grateful for his sister's choice of clothing as she got them to take place in the front row.

He was listening to the music trying to look carefree just in case anybody they knew could see him. His friend Miller had teased him the last time they were playing basketball because their CD was on his playlist and he told him Octavia had put it in because she loved to mess with it and would sometime borrow the MP3 player to go for a run.

He, Bellamy Blake, couldn't just say that he was listening to that new trendy group playing classical rock and last but far from being the least of his problems their lead singer was a woman. He wasn't sexist or anything neither was Miller, but they grew up listing to Nirvana, Linkin Park, Five Finger Death Punch, AC/DC, Metallica, listening to soft rock was okay by their standard but _High on Mount Weather_ was practically a girls-band and that didn't mix well with his bad boy image.

He was watching the lead singer, Sky, has she finished her set kneeling to give some sort of instruction to the bodyguard keeping people from climbing up the stage. And the tall bearded man walk right to them when she walk out of stage.

"Would you like to meet the group?" He asked Octavia and Bellamy. Octavia was squealing but Bellamy shrugged off and nodded.

"Whatever she wants." He answered pointing out his beaming sister.

"Okay, than follow me."

The bodyguard guided them away from the stage toward a white tent that had been put just far away for the music to only be an annoying sound and not a deafening scream at all time. He asked them to wait a minute outside probably checking to see if the group still wanted company. Octavia was all but patient, their mom used to say that she had missed the few steps when she cooked her up when O was still little, and in Bellamy's opinion she had clearly missed more than a few and being too generous on other. As Octavia was caring, joyful, smart, loyal, she was equally carefree, spirit headed, impatient. That combination had led her to some pretty bad stuff growing up. The man came back 5 minutes later, opening the tart so they could get in.

"Hey I am Bellamy." He said when he got inside.

"Yeah whatever." He heard someone in the back of the tent respond. He turned his head to try to see who it was but no one was to be seen.

"I am Jasper, this is Raven and Harper." A young man he recognized to be the group drummer from the only picture of them that was on display on internet. "And Sky will be nicer in a few minutes." He added with a smile. "She just need to calm down." He shouted clearly stating it more for her benefits than for theirs.

"Okay so you see I introduced myself and my friends, now you're supposed to introduce yours and not look like a moron." Jasper told him still waiting for Bellamy to react.

"Don't mind him." Octavia said stepping in front of her brother. "He'll be normal in a few minute, he just need to get his stick out of his ass." She winked at Jasper "I am Octavia by the way."

Clearly his mom also forgot to put a filter between his sister's brain and her mouth too. Bellamy scanned the room still looking for the source of the voice they heard before but not missing the way Jasper was standing a little too close to Octavia for his liking. He forgot about the mystery voice and followed the duo to a table set with drinks and an abundance of fruits. He made a scene on sitting between Octavia and Jasper, a silent scene but no one around the table missed the glare he send the young man when he tried to sit on Octavia's other side.

"So did you guys liked the show?" the woman named Harper asked.

"We missed a lot of it but the end was really good." Octavia stated and Harper chuckled.

"Yeah we noticed, you put on quite a show yourself, managing to get to the front row like that was impressive."

"I am a natural." Octavia stated with a light smirk. And everybody laughed. "So are you guys going to have another set or did we totally miss the opportunity to hear you play because my brother doesn't know how to read a map?"

Bellamy's head felt into his open hands, filters, he wanted to scream but he couldn't, she was happy and that's all that matters right now, he actually totally forgot that they were talking to his favorite band for the time being they were just having a good time.

"We won't play anymore it was our last set" That voice again, he tilted his head up and spotted a tall bold man with dark feature, that voice clearly couldn't come from him but a tiny blond stepped around him brushing her hand on his arm has she passed by him and came to seat with them. "Sorry"

"It's okay maybe we'll see you somewhere else." Octavia smiled at the petite blond.

"We are taking a break" the woman said sounding tired.

"You're breaking up?" Octavia asked but the all group smiled at her and then laughed looking at each other.

"Never, we just want to find a nice place to settle down for the rest of the year while we write our next album." Raven supplied between two burst of laughter.

"May I ask why you asked us to come?" Bellamy finally spoke scaring the blond to death and making her spill the content of her red cup. The tall dark man stepped rapidly between the blond and Bellamy hiding her from him.

"Lincoln, what did I tell you about doing that?" She asked her bodyguard.

"Hey, you hired me to be your bodyguard I am doing my job whatever you say." He answered her in a deep voice his eyes never leaving Bellamy's.

"We talk about this, I didn't hire you I offered you a position so you could stay with me and keep people from harassing me, because I know you were worrying sick about this, but Tristan is my bodyguard, you're my friend, we are paying you for the artwork you provide for our cover."

The man relax but still didn't move.

"Lincoln move out of the way or take a chair and sit between us if you want but this is creepy." She sounded genuine and caring and it put a smile on Bellamy's face. But the smile didn't last long. "You, what make you think I invited you here?" she spoke directly to Bellamy, who looked and felt more than confused.

"The man who brought us here." He replied.

"Us being the operative word here" the woman smirked. "I wanted her to come" she said gesturing to Octavia and smiling at her "I guess you were part of the package." She turned back to him her smile falling. "And trust me I am not happy about that."

"We are leaving" Bellamy said coldly as he stood up. Not even his favorite band's singer could talk to him like that.

"Wow it does run pretty far up." She said smiling again. It looked to him like everybody got the joke but him as they were all laughing.

"Octavia, I said we are leaving." He repeated in a dark low voice that got Octavia to stand up instantly.

"Octavia seat down." The blond said in an equally scary voice leaving Octavia to wonder what she should do for a second. But she sat right back down watching the two of them going at each other throat.

"Who do you think you are talking to people like that, Princess?" Bellamy asked between his teeth.

"I am not the one ready to leave because somebody dared making a comment saying that you are not the one I wanted here." Clarke argued. "What you thought I would just fall into your arms after one look at you?"

"I am clearly not the one with a high opinion on myself here, Princess." He spilled out lingering on the last word seeing that it was pissing her off.

"Stop it with the Princess already." She told him angrily. "No one is asking you to stay."

"I am not leaving without her, Princess" Bellamy pointed out Octavia.

"Fine than I am leaving. I will not let you walk in here and ruin my good, you're clearly a jackass and I praise her for supporting you for what?" She asked "18 years" Octavia answered. "Oh poor girl." Clarke looked at her fondly before turning back angry eyes at Bellamy.

They stared at each other for a while until Lincoln decided to intervene standing up between the two of them again. The little blond spit fire calm down immediately and looked at Octavia.

"You can stay but he has to leave." She said seating down.

Octavia looked between the people she just met and her brother and stood up quickly getting to stand next to him. "It's was really…" She trailed off thinking "entertaining to meet you all." And she led her brother to the exit trying to calm him down.

"Octavia wait!" the blond said walking toward them. "I wanted to ask where you got those clothes, I love them."

Bellamy looked at Octavia with pride in his eyes.

"She made those herself." He answered instead of his sister and the glowing pride he had for his sister's skill made the blond smile at him.

"Well you're really good." She said pulling out a piece of paper from her guitar case and writing something on it before handing it to Octavia. "Call me! I would really like to talk to you about our wardrobe."

Octavia smiled gripping Bellamy's arm tightly in an effort to not jump and hug the person in front of her.

"Thanks Sky!" She said smiling at the blond.

"Yeah, when we are not on stage it's Clarke." She said looking angrily at Bellamy again.

"Princess." He said bowing his head before leaving the tent.

He could hear her rambling about him being the biggest pain in the ass she had ever met and Lincoln trying to sooth her by saying that she will never see him again. Strangely enough that thought didn't settle well in Bellamy's mind. Clarke might have been all mighty but she was fun to spar with, no one had ever stand toe to toe with him before.


	2. Ground Rules

**Chapter 2: Ground rules**

 _About a month later._

"Bell, I invited the group to come visit us, I need some fitting measures."

Octavia was chiming but Bellamy wasn't really paying attention, Octavia had decided to work force several places in town that needed costumes and he was sure that she was either talking about the little theater down the street or maybe her ex-cheerleading squad friends she had been making their outfits since she got in the squad arguing that those classic cheerleading uniforms wouldn't make them stand out enough. Either way, he couldn't care less about his sister having people in their house for a couple of hours.

"Yeah, O, whatever. Just tell me when and I get myself out of the way."

 _Knock – knock – knock_.

Bellamy went for the door before Octavia could stop him, he opened it looking at his jumpy sister before turning around to politely greet his guests, and when he met the deep blue eyes of the young blond standing before him he closed the door on her.

"How about right now?" Octavia said looking at him with puppy eyes.

"That's who you meant by 'the group'?" Octavia only nodded in response waiting for him to snap. "I don't want her in my house, go make the fitting somewhere else."

Octavia suddenly got enough of her brother's antics and got around him to open the door to Clarke.

"Yeah, I just need a minute." She told her rolling her eyes and Clarke giggled at her.

"Take your time, the others stopped by the diner on the way, I'll joined them you can just call me once you calm him down." Clarke said quickly.

Bellamy had his back still to the door and was biting his lower lip to prevent him from yelling at her for talking about him like he was a mad dog but hearing her voice again brought a smile on his face. One that he tried hard to get rid of once his sister had closed the door.

"Get lost!" She told him before passing right through him again.

"I told you I don't want her in my house." Bellamy repeated even though he knew Octavia wouldn't listen to him anyway.

"Stop being a downer, just go play some game with Miller or find something more useful to do with yourself. They are actually paying for my work so you better play nice." Octavia was suddenly very strict with him not taking no for an answer.

"They are paying you?" Bellamy asked proud of his sister.

"Yep, their manager even send me a confidentiality contract to sign so they could talk about anything they wanted when I am with them." She stated and sounded very professional. "And it would make all of our lives easier if you just sign one too since I am working from the house. Please." She knew he would do it for her and the 'please' wasn't necessary but it would appease him. Octavia went to her room quickly and came back with a folder containing her sign contract and the one he had to sign along with a pen.

"Now sign this while I call her to come back." She send a stern look at him. "And you will behave while they are here." She pointed a finger taping lightly at his chest. "Understood?" Bellamy nodded his sister could be scary when she wanted to. It was a Blake thing, they were caring and good at convincing people to follow them but if something really matter to them whether it was their friend or something they were passionate about they would put the fear of God into people until they get exactly what they wanted.

Bellamy took the pen and sign the papers not even caring to read them. Who was he going to tell whatever secrets they wanted to keep anyway? This town barely had 500 citizens, and the only newspaper only goes about lost cats and pie contests. Bellamy liked his town, it was boring when Miller, Murphy and him were teenagers so they tried to spice things up a little by hitting the bars on the surrounding towns, picking up brawls, engaging in car races, all until Miller's dad caught them and showed them that being in a little town didn't meant that they had to play bad boys to get an interesting life.

"Let's pull out some ground rules here!" He was the one staring at her now. "No one wondering half naked in the house, no one in my room, and your door stays open and one of the girls stays with you when you take care of Jasper!" Octavia laughed at his last sentence.

"Take care of Jasper, really? Do you even hear yourself when you talk?"

"Don't you worry about that I'll keep everyone in check?" Octavia told him pushing him toward the door where he bumped into Clarke, playing with her acoustic guitar on their front stairs.

"Try not to let her influence you." He said.

"I am not a fangirl, Bellamy!" Octavia grunted at him.

"I was actually talking to the Princess, O, I know how you can be." Octavia stuck her tongue at him, but even though her back was still on him her upper body against her guitar he could see a smile on Clarke's face.

"Not that Princess thing again." She sighed but Bellamy was already walking away.

Clarke followed his path, watching as he walked down two houses before entering without knocking.

"Don't worry he signed the contract." Octavia told her, getting her attention back to the brunette.

"We can do all of this in our hotel room if you prefer." Clarke said "I loved pissing him off it made my day but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Call the others, I'll make lemonade and we can start working on the measurements." Octavia dismissed her last comment getting back in the house.

 **C: House is jackass free you can come in.**

 **R: Can't we're eating the best pie ever.**

Clarke laughed at Raven text. None of them had ever been the strict diet type whatever their PR rep was telling to the press, but being on tour most of the year had led to some pretty bad meals and one or two trip to the ER for intoxication.

"What got you all laughing?" Octavia asked her from the kitchen.

"The crew refuse to leave the _Grounders_ apparently they found the witch's house." When Octavia came back to the living room with a questioning look Clarke explained. "You know from Hansel & Gretel? They have a bit of a sweet tooth" Octavia smiled at her.

"I got the reference but …" Octavia stopped herself looking at the kitchen and went back inside.

 _Knock – knock – knock._

Octavia went and opened the door to meet face to face with the tall bold dark man she had her eyes on when they were at the music festival. She gasped and took a step back her feet ending up tangled in the door mat and she was about to fall on the floor when a large hand got to her back to steady her. Octavia blushed deeply and stood back on her feet.

"Nice catch big boy." A feminine voice spoke behind them as a hand went on his shoulder. "You can let go now." And the man suddenly realized he still had his hand on the brunette's back, taking his hand off her quickly.

Octavia took a peek around him and was met with a sight that made her laugh instantly, Raven was wearing a mechanic jumpsuit covered in grease, a strict contrast from the little purple sundress Harper was wearing, some stripes of blue hair on her light blond natural ones, and Jasper was wearing a jean with a white t-shirt but that didn't mean he didn't stand out all the same with a pair of goggles on his head. They were caring doggy bags so she went back to the kitchen to retrieve plates.

"If you don't mind Raven I can land you some clothes, I think my brother will go crazy if you get grease everywhere." Raven followed her upstairs explaining the stains on her jumpsuit.

"Clarke loves to drive her old car whenever we get to get out of the tour bus and this old piece is holding up but she just crash on us from time to time." Raven stated with a big smile on her face. She wasn't complaining actually she looked like she really enjoyed those so called crash of the engine.

Octavia gave Raven sweat pants and a shirt to go with it before they went back to find out that Jasper had ate Raven's pie.

"Jasper!" Raven screamed, running after him in the living room. Clarke tucked Octavia in the couch to protect her before she got run down by one of them.

"I have more pie in the kitchen." Octavia whispered to Clarke watching the show.

"Yeah that is just going to end up the same way, don't bother." Harper answered her.

After the two trouble makers almost broke the TV, Lincoln caught them both and forced them to seat back on the couch.

"Tour must be fun." Octavia said standing up.

"They are not always like that. Too much sugar I guess." Clarke rolled her eyes at them. "Maybe you should take care of Raven first that way they won't have to seat together."

Octavia took the hint and led Raven back to her room leaving the rest of the group to watch the TV and wonder around the house.

When Bellamy decided he gave his sister enough time he walk back there only to be stop at his door by a man taller than the one he remembered from the tent.

"You won't go inside sir please walk back to your house." The man towered him and spoke in a low voice that send shivers through Bellamy spine, he was about to obey when he came back to his senses.

"This is my house." Bellamy stated, showing him his ID not wanting to engage in a battle with the man.

The bodyguard let him in. The group was still there, Harper and Jasper were playing video games and didn't pay any attention to him. Lincoln was hovering over them but stood up when he saw the man enter the room.

"How did you get Tristan to let you go through the door?" he asked with a smile.

"Showed him this." Bellamy showed the same ID he showed Tristan, his detective badge from the Ark Police Department.

Lincoln shrugged it off and sat back on the couch. "The girls are upstairs."

"You know that Tristan isn't exactly discreet, right?" Bellamy asked passing Lincoln. "I mean I had to sign a contract that basically says that I am not to tell that they are here but you have a bouncer on my door steps."

He didn't wait for an answer and went to his room on the top floor. He stopped and leaned at the door frame.

Clarke had spent the last hour wondering around the house, looking at the painting on the walls, the DVD collection on the shelves in the living room, the pies that were sitting on the kitchen counter, one room intrigued her it was filled with books of all kind all well-worn off, there was some pictures and a fire place that had clearly not been used for a while, the sun was getting directly through the window and was reflecting all kind of colors from the stained-glass.

"I thought I told my sister I didn't want anyone in my room." Bellamy said trying to be rough but his voice was caught up in is throat. She was beautiful in that light, not that he found her hideous in other circumstances but the light was reflecting in her hair putting rainbows on it and she seemed captivated by one of his books.

She didn't even look up when he spoke she must have hear him come up since the stairs were squeaking so much.

"I never read this one." She told him getting a hold on one of his book. "Was it any good?"

"Why don't you take it, that way you can make your own opinion." He told her finally entering his room. He was waiting for her to take the book and leave but she opened it and sat on his bad making herself comfortable.

"Making yourself at home Princess?" Bellamy crocked his eyebrow looking at her and taking into account that she still haven't lifted her head to look at him.

"I have a few hours to kill, your sister is very thorough with her work." Bellamy smiled at her. His sister was very efficient but she also very much liked to talk with her client and that could take hours.

He sat on his bed next to her and sighed.

"So did you find that little town you were looking for to enjoy your time off?" He asked curious as to where the group will end up once Octavia had all of her informations.

She nodded not getting her eyes of his book. "hhhm. Not yet no. But Jasper wants to stay here for a while and taste every pies on the _Grounders_ menu."

Bellamy laughed just as Octavia had earlier and that intrigued her getting her to finally lift up her head and look at him.

"What's up with that by the way? You know that a pie diet isn't healthy." She asked concern on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to the kitchen!" She simply said getting her head back in her book.

"Do your little contract says that you have to keep my secrets too, Princess?" he replied seriously.

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I am cooking the pies they sell at the diner. It was a nice way to make a couple of bucks before I got a real job, it was helping with the bills and I just got used to it." He was waiting for her to laugh at him or say something mean but nothing came and they stayed silent for a while.

"Will you make me a coconut pie? It's the only one I can eat." She finally said cutting their silent moment.

"I'll think about that, Princess." He said taking one of the book on his night stand and leaning himself on his headboard to read beside her.


	3. Late Night Not-Talk

**Okay so there is a heat wave and it's completely messing with my writing abilities, but I was able to write this anyway and I have a tone of ideas for the other stories don't worry I'll be back on track soon...**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Please review**

 **Chapter 3: Late night not-talk**

Octavia got out of her room still talking wardrobe with Raven, she saw Bellamy's open door and the light coming out of it, she was glad he had finally decided to come back and didn't make a scene about them being there. The girls got back downstairs, Octavia all ready to go after her next assignment only to find an empty living room.

"Did we miss my brother kicking them all out?" Octavia asked. They heard a noise coming from the kitchen and rushed in to find Lincoln trying to protect the pies laying on the counter from Jasper who was holding his fork high above his head while Harper was trying to collect the remains of a glass that they probably broke in the battle to save the pies.

"Jasper, put down the fork and walk backward outside the kitchen", Raven yelled at him but Jasper was still not listening. "Now!" She added still without any effect. "Or I'll call Clarke." Jasper let the fork down immediately much to Octavia's amusement.

"Everybody out of the kitchen." She demanded before they made anymore damages.

They went back to the living room. Only to hear another commotion happening.

"What is wrong with you Princess?" Bellamy was angry. "What kind of a person does that? And you didn't even ask!"

Octavia looked at the rest of the group. "Since when is she up there?" but everybody shrugged they didn't even know where she was.

"I don't see what I did wrong!" Clarke wasn't yelling only speaking loud enough to cover Bellamy's voice but you couldn't hear any anger in hers.

"Where did you even get that idea?" Bellamy was still yelling at her.

Octavia was tempted to climb up there to know what happened but she knew the group was going to follow her and it didn't look like a good idea.

"Come on Bellamy it's just a book. I am sorry I always write little stuff on the margin of mine and I didn't think about it." Clarke tried to explain herself but Bellamy wasn't listening anymore. "I'll buy you another copy."

"Not everything can be fixed with money, Clarke!" As Bellamy ended that sentence Octavia appeared at the door.

"Clarke, you need to go!" Octavia was furious.

"But…" Clarke tried to argue that it was not her fault Bellamy was being unreasonable but She was a little taken aback by the fact that Bellamy didn't call her Princess and by the fact that Octavia was now by her brother's side trying to calm him down.

"All of you, get out of this house!" Octavia let out between her clenched teeth. "Now!"

Clarke collected her things, confused and flustered. She went back down and found the others already ready to go, looking at her for answers she didn't have.

Clarke told Lincoln to get everybody back to their hotel in her car she wanted calm and silence for now and the hotel wasn't that far she would simply walk there. Then she remembered her "concerned" bodyguard, she really had to have a talk about him with her manager, he was scaring her more than he was actually protecting her.

"I don't need you to follow me, Tristan." Clarke tried.

"I don't care what you need." Tristan simply answered walking two steps behind her all the way to the hotel.

It was only a 20 minute walk but she found herself texting fervently to Octavia, she regretted not having Bellamy's phone number for a second before telling herself that he wouldn't have answered anyway.

 **C: Octavia, what happened?**

 **C: I am sorry for whatever I did**

 **C: I replace the book**

 **C: …**

 **O: tomorrow we'll work from the hotel room if it's all the same for you**

 **C: Okay**

She wanted to keep texting her to know what happened, why did he start yelling at her? Sure she wrote on his book but she was doing it all the time and no one ever said anything to her about it. Her mom and her best friend's father had only ask for her to restrain herself around their collection books, the signed one or the first editions other than that this little antic of hers never bothered anyone, that she knows off.

Before she knew it, Clarke was back by the _Drop Ship_. The all group got there late at night and although they now know it's the only hotel in this town they at first choose it because it made Jasper and Raven think about Aliens and even if Clarke had find it stupid at first she was all for whatever could get those two to agree on something without teasing each other.

At least, now that she was back with the rest of the group, Tristan would get lost and that thought made her sight as she opened the door to her room, not even surprised to find everybody waiting for her on her bed.

"Jasper, your shoes!" she said seating beside the young man who had his feet on her bed with his shoes still on. Jasper took them off and send them on the other side of the room without leaving his place on the bed.

"So? Want to tell us how you got us expelled from the house?" Clarke could always count on Raven to ask all the question she didn't want to answer to. "I mean we practically destroyed the TV and the kitchen and Octavia was laughing with us. You get into your, like, tenth fight with her brother…"

"Third." Clarke sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." Raven said while seating closer to Clarke. "What did you do?" she was arching her eyebrow clearly not thinking it was only about a book.

"I don't know." Clarke sighed getting up from her bed toward the bathroom and slamming the door behind her as she got in.

 _Knock – Knock – Knock._

"Hey, Clarke it's okay they are gone." Lincoln told her hoping she would either get out or let him in.

"I really don't know what happened, you know." Clarke told him still seating her back to the bathroom door.

"You know I don't care about that!" Lincoln told her still waiting for her to open the door.

"Will you find out for me?" Clarke asked playfully.

"No!" Lincoln could have helped, he would be glad to go back to that house to talk to the younger Blake, but he knew Clarke well enough to know that she would feel guilty if she send him to correct her mistake.

Finally Clarke stood up, and opened the door, getting into his arms for comfort.

"Thank you." She simply told him before releasing him from her hug.

Harper appeared at Clarke's door as she was getting rid of Lincoln.

"We're going for a bite, want to join?" Harper asked the both of them.

Clarke hesitated she wasn't hungry but if Lincoln was going with them she would end up with Tristan again and she wasn't okay with that.

"I asked Tristan if he wanted to go for a run with me, we'll be back in an hour. Where do you want to go?" Lincoln asked not because he wanted to think about it but because he knew that they wouldn't wait for the two of them to come back to sneak out of their rooms without a guard.

" _Grounders_!" They all heard Raven and Jasper's voice coming from their respective rooms.

Lincoln looked at Clarke as she still haven't answered Harper's question.

"Hum! No, I am tired, I am staying in tonight." She said adding a fake yawn for good measure. She knew neither of them were fooled but was thankful that they went with it anyway leaving her alone in her room.

She waited for Tristan to come check on everyone before leaving with Lincoln, than on Harper coming to check one last time if she was sure she didn't want to join them, then she waited 5 more minutes for good measure before sneaking out of the hotel by herself only leaving a note on her bed saying that she hasn't been kidnap.

The nice colors of the sun setting sky made her regret not to have brought her drawing equipment but she was sure that once he got over the fact that she went out without telling anyone, Lincoln wouldn't mind sharing his with her.

She walked feeling pretty nervous although she had no intention of showing it, she was walking her head up high and was sure about what she was doing, well maybe not, a little, yeah that's it she was a little sure it was the right thing to do.

"It's a stupid idea. I am only going to make things worse." She told herself when she arrived at the Blake's house.

She froze on the path way, wanting nothing more than to walk back to her room and hide. She saw the light in Bellamy's room and decided that since she was here making a fool out of herself she might as well go full on stalker mode. She climb the tree closer to the bedroom window, noticing a path carved in the wood, by what could only be a number of people going the same way she was, when she got high enough to knock on the window she froze once more and almost crumbled from the tree.

Bellamy heard some noises coming from outside his window, no one had climb that tree since Miller and him were teenagers and were missing a lot of curfews. He took his gun out of his nightstand drawer and shut down the lights of the room before walking slowly to the window.

"That was the worst idea ever." He heard a woman voice coming from outside.

"You've got to be killing me." He said opening the door in a swift move scaring Clarke who lose her balance and fall from the tree only rescued by Bellamy quick reflex as he caught her wrist preventing her from falling.

"Clarke, if you don't want me to let you down you have to stop fidgeting." He told her as she was trying to climb back on the tree, she stopped moving and Bellamy held her to the window frame so she could get inside.

"Never heard of doors, Princess?" He asked teasingly helping her get some leafs out of her hair.

"Didn't want to run into Octavia. She wants me to stay away." Clarke lied, she didn't know why she didn't go for the front door but Octavia never told her to stay away.

Bellamy went back to his bed taking the book he was reading in his hands and ignoring Clarke.

"Bellamy, I just wanted to…" Clarke started but Bellamy interrupted her.

"I am still pissed at you so if you want to stay, just don't talk and don't write on my stuff." He told her without getting a look at her.

Clarke nodded, even though he couldn't see that and sat back where she had sat earlier that day.

"Do you have a paper and maybe a pencil?" She asked after playing with her fingers for 5 minutes.

Bellamy just gestured to the desk at the other end of the room and she got up to look around and get what she needed before seating back next to him in silence.

She started drawing the room, imagining a fire instead of all the boxes stacked in the fire place, at first she draw shelves for the books before realizing that she liked the piles of books as they were it felt homier that way. Than her attention went to Bellamy she started drawing him, his curly dark hair, the freckles on his face, his body relaxed against the head board, his big hands on the small book he was reading.

"Bellamy, you're…" She started but the look he gave her stopped her. She was expecting angry as he had specifically told her to stay quiet, or maybe confused she had been there for an hour and it was the first time he was acknowledging her presence in his room. But in his eyes she could only see amusement and maybe curiosity.

"You're reading the book you claim I destroyed." Clarke told him with a firm tone thinking that he was doing it on purpose to get into a fight with her again.

"I wanted to read what you wrote." Bellamy said calming her down. "I like it but don't do it again not on those." He said gesturing to the books in his room.

"Can I at least know why?" Clarke asked settling back on her side of the headboard.

"Why did you write in it?" Bellamy countered.

"My dad used to say that it was helping me understand the stories better. I put my thought or little edits sometimes I just put stuff that the story makes me think off even when it makes absolutely no sense." She answered honestly.

"Yeah, like when Maggie gets out of the train in chapter 3 and you wrote "doing laundry" on the margin. What was that about?" Bellamy asked with a serious expression on his face.

She nodded 'no' as to tell him that she wouldn't answer that question "you're going to laugh at me."

"Try me."

"Okay" she said sighing loudly. "So she got on the train she must have luggage I thought about mine and the fact that I need to do some laundry because we've been out of the bus for 2 weeks and I have done it even once."

"Oh so logical reasons." Bellamy said laughing at her.

Clarke throw the pillow behind her back at him before joining him on his laugh. "It's good advice for whoever might read it next."

"Bell, do you have a girl up there? Can you two turn it down, please, some people are trying to sleep." Octavia screamed from what must have been her bedroom.

Bellamy took a quick look at a blushing Clarke before answering his sister "It's just the TV, O, I'll turn it down."

"Think you can turn it down Princess?" Bellamy asked raising an eyebrow at her, she nodded 'yes' before taking her jacket off to get more comfortable and less heated, but she wince when she got it passed her elbow and unfortunately Bellamy saw it.

"Did you hurt yourself on the tree?" Bellamy asked concerned in his voice.

"It's nothing really just a scratch I'll take care of it when I'll get back to my room." She said looking at her arm but when she turn her gaze back to Bellamy he wasn't next to her anymore. He came back from his closet handing her a black shirt.

"Just put this on I'll go get the first aid kit before you bleed to death on my bed." He told her with a certain urgency in his voice.

It took Clarke a couple of second to understand why he landed her one of his shirt before she tried to take off hers and realized that her long sleeves made it impossible to clean up her cut without getting her blouse off.

Bellamy came back a minute later watching her bare back as she was putting his shirt on and shook his head out of his daydreaming mind. She was the Princess, she was annoying, and know it all, and she destroyed one of his books without asking and … He run out of excuses when she turned back toward him and he could see a single tear rolling down her cheek, he wasn't going to comment on that but she had hurt herself more than she cared to admit obviously.

"Yeah just a scratch." He said once he got a look at her injury. She had a big scratch going from her shoulder to her elbow. "How did you draw for an hour with that?"

"I had worst" she told him turning to face away from him.

"The books" Bellamy said to distract her from her wincing when he applied antiseptic "They are my mom's, when she passed away O kept all her sewing stuff and I kept the books."

"Sorry" Clarke whispered finally understanding why they had both been so mad at her.

"It's okay you didn't know, and some of what you wrote is actually fun"

"Hey!" she said offended "I can be fun."

"Yeah, I am sure you can." Bellamy joked while placing a bandage on her scratched arm.

"I am in a Rock Band." Clarke defended herself.

"A Rock band, looking for a quiet place to write, living at the _Drop Ship_ and fighting over pies." Bellamy teased some more "You're right that sounds like a lot of fun."

She pushed him away playfully.

"Bell, have you heard from Clarke? Raven says she took off." Octavia's voice made her way to them again.

"Okay, Princess if I tell her you're here we'll never hear the end of it, if your friends go to the police station to report you missing I am going to get called to investigated on your whereabouts" He stated looking at her "You have 10 seconds before she barges in here. What is it going to be?"

"Tell her I am not here. I'll text Raven telling her I went to the pound." She looked at him "You have a pound right?"

"O, why would I know where the Princess is it's not like we've exchange phone number when we were arguing." Bellamy shouted for his sister whispering for Clarke to give him her phone so he could text her friend himself.

 **C: at Ark High School watching the cops train for what looks like football.**

 **R: Men doing sport and you didn't invite us?**

Bellamy gave Clarke her phone back with an apologetic look. "Okay, I didn't see that one coming."

"Clearly." Clarke said chuckling trying to muffle the sound by putting her hand on her mouth. "I thought you were a cop, aren't you supposed to be there?"

"I left an hour ago, it not like we are pros, it's a charity thing but they are out of shape so they wanted to stay and play. My partner Miller, he stayed with them to help."

"And of course you are too good for training." She said teasing.

"Miller and I played through college some of my co-workers only play on thanksgiving and charity football game." He stated seriously and she hold her hands up in surrender.

"You know that Raven is going to want to actually see some training now? Maybe even stay for the game if anyone catches her eyes. Or Harper's." Clarke got her head in her hands letting out an exasperated groan.

"Maybe they will hate them, or maybe you could all stay here a little, after all it's a calm little town." Bellamy was surprise by the sentence that just got out of his mouth but played it cool anyway.

"Maybe." Clarke said turning back to her drawings to hide her incontrollable blush. "But if they are all like you, they might want to flee to town."

They both laughed earning one more reprimand from Octavia.

"I should go anyway before Raven tries to find the high school." Clarke said putting her drawings on her bag and going to the window.

"Clarke." Bellamy took her wrist again. "You can use the front door. It's unlock anyway." Again his mouth were voicing thought he didn't plan on getting out of his mind.

"Octavia can come to the hotel room from now on, I don't mind." Clarke told him.

"No, she prefers to work here. And I'll be at work tomorrow anyway."

Clarke was thinking about it and about the fact that Octavia had already plan to come to them.

"Just show up, in the morning with coffee and tell her that…" he stopped a minute thinking "Tell her that I came by the _Drop ship_ before my shift and told you it was okay as long as you stay away from my room."

Clarke left the Blake's house feeling strange but too tired to think about it. She got to her room knocking on Raven's door to tell her she was back but sleepy on her way.

 **B: Got to your room in one piece.**

Clarke laughed thinking he must have put his number in her phone while he was texting Raven and sned himself a text to get her number.

 **C: Safe and sound. Good Night**


End file.
